<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise, always by kalika_999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242095">Promise, always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999'>kalika_999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Brock's misadventures [118]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Established Relationship, HYDRA Husbands, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The man’s got a double chin and yet he still looks stupidly hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Brock's misadventures [118]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise, always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's it called when you love a ship so much you think about them every minute of the day, but you still miss them? lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They usually find time to talk on video chat in the early in the morning, and sometime at night.  If he’s really lucky, Jack calls him around three in the morning for phone sex and Brock always considers that a bonus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in a while Jack could find time in the afternoon, but Brock found it monotonous and sometimes too distracting to get things done whenever it happened, Jack usually propping his phone up against some table vase while he was doing paperwork or recon that gave him the ability to slack a little. Brock will happily watch Jack do a lot of pointless-to-him shit, but not from a distance where Brock can’t even temper his boredom by irritating his boyfriend for his own amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly, things work out. Last night Jack got back to the hotel early with some vodka and sat on the bed watching Chopped marathons.  Then Brock decided to get baked and since they were still in the same country, and began watching the same marathon so he could share his dislike for some of the contestants.  By dinner time he was eating ice cream out of the container and Jack was ordering room service. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Jack tried to prop his phone against some pillows so he could lay back to get more comfortable, only to drop his phone behind the bed. For ten minutes, Brock laughed and recorded Jack’s spiraling struggle to control himself as he made an attempt for a rescue without pushing the frame out of the way. First it was his arm, which was too short to curve right beneath the mattress frame, and then it was with a complimentary backscratcher he didn’t know he had until he looked around, until finally he managed to get it out of there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight Brock is naked though wearing a towel, about to trim his facial hair while Jack lays in bed with the phone at an angle that makes him look like he’s lost his neck somewhere in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You follow me first, not Bucky, not Clint, and don’t ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> follow Johnson.” Brock orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack squints at the camera. “Johnson’s got an account?  Besides, I don’t wanna follow anyone, all you said was to create one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘course he’s got an account, dipshit.  Where else is that asshole gonna post stupid pictures of his damn cats?  And I said make one and add me to it.” He knows Clint had a hand in encouraging all this for him to finally get his ass in gear. While Jack’s decently technosavvy, he’s not into social networking, the idiot should have immediately told him to add Brock while he was at it just as a general rule.  Jack especially has some sort of aversion to making an account on Instagram. Brock tilts his head back so he can trim under his chin. “Follow me, and I’ll follow ya back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s face illuminates to a webpage he’s just opened up, and Brock takes a peek with a tilt of his head. The man’s got a double chin and yet he still looks stupidly hot. “I already put it in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya put what in?” Brock gives his face a once over to make sure he didn’t miss anywhere, before pulling out the plug. He hesitates the moment he realizes what he just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack frowns, it’s the one where he doesn’t know the terminology for some internet thing because he doesn’t care and Brock should know better. “You know what I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock knows exactly what he means but he’s not going to help him right now. “Where your name is, I did that immediately after I made it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock grins at the phone, leaning forward so he can face to face with the screen and rest his folded arms on the bathroom marble. “You took too fuckin’ long, Rawls.” It’s almost in his fake whine tone, but not entirely. “You should do somethin’ to make up fer it as yer introduction post.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Jack shoots back immediately.  And people call him stubborn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock can tell he’s about to roll his eyes at him and make a quip that they’re not in high school, it makes Brock laugh.  Sometimes, with the team, it feels like they still are. “When ya comin’ back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” Jack says, because he’s a dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I hope ya mean it this time.  I can finally throw that fugly armchair of yers out on the curb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Jack hums back, he sounds tired. “I’ll see how this week goes.  We’re supposed to wrap up things in two days, but you know how it gets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows.  It still doesn’t stop him from always asking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I can just leave, Brock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah ya can.” Brock retorts because in seriousness, Jack wasn’t even supposed to be assigned to that mission.  It’s not in his wheelhouse of expertise to be brought in, it’s been an ongoing argument on why he keeps accepting them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack frowns, mouth a slightly curved tight line as he tucks another pillow behind his head and shifts to sit upright a little. “You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Jack’s blindingly loyal, even if the request doesn’t make sense, he figures something out for it to all work.  Adaptive as he is. Brock pauses and just looks at the screen, exhaling softly. “I miss ya, yanno?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack tucks an arm behind the pillow he’s against, a fond smile reaching his lips that makes him look much too soft for a man he’s seen kill with his bare hands and not blink. “I miss you too, and I’ll be back home as soon as I can. When this is all over, I’ll take some vacation leave and I’m all yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” Brock asks, as if he really has to.  If Jack somehow died, he’d still figure out a way to come back home to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack nods at the phone, earnest in the simple gesture. “Promise, always.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>